


Seven Minutes is all it Takes

by EmOWrItErLub



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Got Back, Blaines got some skills, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sloppy Makeouts, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmOWrItErLub/pseuds/EmOWrItErLub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy fic in the Nerd Blaine/Cheerio Kurt universe. Blaine gets invited to a Glee party and well, lets just say it exceeds his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes is all it Takes

Blaine Anderson was so excited it was kind of embarrassing. Artie was looking up at him expectantly with a understanding expression waiting patiently for an answer.

“Well?” Artie prompted. Blaine almost choked out his reply.

“Of course, I`ll come to your party tonight!” Blaine nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose to give his hands something to do other than shake. 

“Cool, man.”Artie nodded and smiled. “My place at seven, the whole Glee club will be there. See you then.” He called as he wheeled off down the hallway. Blaine tried to conceal his excitement as he turned back to his locker and pretended to be looking for anything he might forget. He nervously pulled at his bowtie a bit as he slowed his breathing. Keep your cool, Anderson, he scolded himself. It`s just a party. People get invited to them. Except me. He thought almost bitterly as he slipped into the sleeves of his bomber jacket, slung his backpack onto one shoulder, and sauntered out the front doors of William McKinley High School with his hands in his pockets.

Kurt Hummel was sitting on Artie`s couch with his legs crossed. He was wearing his Cheerios uniform so he had to be careful wearing his skirt, smoothing it down and he watched the other Glee clubbers getting drunk. They seemed to be having a good time, but drinking wasn't for Kurt. He didn't like the idea of not being in control of himself. Especially after that incident with Mrs. Schuester giving him alcohol and puking all over Ms. Pillsbury`s shoes. He, though, didn't have a qualm with getting his sexy on dancing and he had one guy in mind that he wanted to impress, Sam Evans. After all, Kurt was the head cheerleader and Sam was the star quarterback. It was only natural that they would end up together. Besides, The guy had an ass to die for. Sam was dancing with Quinn but that didn't bother Kurt, he could show off without grinding all up on the guy. Besides, word on the block was that Sam played for both teams. Kurt elegantly stood up, strode over to the middle of the dance-floor and started swaying his hips to the music, letting his skirt flip around temptingly. A very drunk Mercedes went and joined him seconds later giggling about something as she popped,locked and dropped in her Cheerios uniform as well. 

That`s when Blaine arrived. He cleared his throat from nervousness as he quietly hung his jacket up on the coat-rack. He had been to Artie`s before for study sessions so he was slightly comfortable with his house. When he walked into the den, Blaine's eyes widened behind his thick framed glasses. It seemed like everyone came here early, because Blaine was punctual. He glanced at his watch. Yup, seven o'clock. He had even waited in his car for a couple minutes so he wouldn't seem to excited to be there. He slowly scoped out the place. All of the Glee club was here and it seemed as if everyone was at least tipsy as well. Tina Cohen-Chang, his best friend, was on the couch making out with her boyfriend, Mike Chang, so was Lauren and Puck, and Sugar and Rory. Artie had Brittany on his lap laughing about something. Rachel and Finn were talking very intensely about something, and Santana was downing a drink on the dance-floor trying to dance with Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, and Quinn. Blaine, awkwardly sat on the unoccupied couch across from the couples making out. He should`ve known this was how it would be. He was always kind of stuck in the background of things and he certainly couldn't dance, so he just sat quietly. Glancing over at the dancing teens, a nice ass caught his eye shamelessly. Kurt Hummel was dancing with the other Cheerio`s in his extremely short skirt. His hair was, of course, perfect as always and his baby blue eyes were sparkling with mischievousness. Blaine couldn't help himself. The shirt looked like it was made of Spandex the way it hugged the young man`s hips, and that skirt, well left just enough for the imagination. This wasn't the first time he had checked out Kurt Hummel, the head cheerleader, from afar, and every time he did he felt a tug in his heart. Blaine knew that he, one of Mckinley`s biggest nerds, would never end up with one of the most popular guys in school, but for some reason his heart would not listen to his brain. 

After a few minutes of watching, Blaine saw Mercedes lean in to whisper something in Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed, rolled his eyes, but eventually nodded. Blaine was confused for a minute when The Cheerios pushed Sam Evans onto the couch beside him, giggling as they were doing it, and Brittany hopped off Artie`s lap, scurried to the CD Player and put one on. The Cheerio`s all lined up, looking as if they were about to put on a show and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Then the song started.

Kurt was reluctant to do the dance routine that he and girls had made up one night at one of their sleepovers, but Mercedes and the girls had insisted it would be fun so he consented. They all got into a line and the song began to play. “Oh my god, Becky. Look at her butt it`s so big.” Kurt noticed all the guys in the room`s eyes widened in recognition and awe. Even the nerd kid, what's his name, Shane? Kurt had to smirk as each of the Cheerio`s hips began to sway to the song “Baby got Back.” The dance involved a lot of grinding and shaking butt. Hence, the song, and he was pretty sure Sam was finally getting his eyeful. 

Blaine was stunned when he heard the first line to the song. They seriously were getting into it and Blaine couldn't help but get into it too. Blaine enjoyed the view of Kurt shaking his nice ass until he pulled a move that had Blaine breathing way too heavily. Kurt was bent over and Blaine could see straight up his skirt, and Kurt was wearing a guy thong. No lie. It was hot pink and honestly, Blaine didn't think Kurt meant to flash it but it was kind of hard in that skirt. Blaine shifted uncomfortably as he felt the blood rush down to his groin. He could feel his dick straining against his jeans and he started to freak out. He strategically placed one of the couch cushions over his lap and proceeded to watch the show as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran his hands through his curls.

“Seven minutes in heaven!!!!!” Sugar shrieked in her high-pitched voice and laughed hysterically as she got up to grab an empty beer bottle, almost tripping on her way there. The teenagers crowded around the coffee table. Kurt sat cross-legged on the floor, directly across from the Shane guy and next to Mercedes who was telling him some story she thought was very funny. The nerd kid was sipping on a beer, but he was by no means drunk. Kurt never really realized how dorky this kid looked. I mean, his glasses first of all were way too thick. He had a sweater vest and a bowtie on, for goodness sake. He was the poster child for nerds. And who wore that much hair gel, anyway?! His hair looked plastered to his head! Sugar triumphantly placed the empty bottle on the glass table. “Okay! Who wants to go first?!” She exclaimed. Kurt daringly grabbed the bottle, glancing a little to his right at Sam as he optimistically spun the bottle, crossing his fingers behind his back. The bottle went round and round, and the whole Glee club was watching it with anticipation. It began to slow down and it ghosted by Sam just barely, then Kurt began to panic. Who would it land on? The bottle went by Quinn, Santana, Artie, Puck, Rachel and it finally stopped. Some of the Glee Clubbers started to laugh hysterically, and Kurt finally glanced up to lock eyes with bright hazel ones behind black glasses. 

“Blaine!” Rachel practically yelled as she elbowed him clumsily. “Looks like it`s your lucky day!” Blaine flushed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was! His stomach muscles began to tighten. Kurt seemed to accept his fate as he slowly, gracefully stood up, and walked over to Blaine. The whole room fell silent as they watched Kurt take Blaine`s hand calmly and help him up.

“You won't be needing those.” Kurt stated as he gently pulled Blaine`s glasses off. He really couldn`t get mad at this guy. Apparently his name was Blaine, he just looked so stunned and innocent. It wasn't his fault he was the one the bottle picked. Besides, It couldn't be that bad, could it? It was only seven minutes. The whole room cheered and cat-called as Kurt pulled Blaine`s glasses off and set them down on the table. “C'mon Blaine. Start timing when I close the door, Sugar!” Kurt called behind him as he led Blaine to the closet. He turned off the lights and ushered Blaine in first before he entered and closed the door behind him. The only light that could be seen was from under the little opening under the door. Kurt let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he pulled Blaine down to sit with him on the floor. All that could be heard was Blaine`s heavy breathing. Kurt decided to speak. “Its only seven minutes.” he assured the boy. “Just kiss my neck a little. I dont want people to think I dont get any action. Put a couple bruises on me and it`ll be fine.” In the darkness, Blaine had stopped breathing so heavily and Kurt couldn't really tell what he was thinking until the boy shuffled towards him and Kurt could feel his breath on his neck.

“Okay, Kurt.” Blaine whispered before laying a soft, gentle kiss on Kurt's collarbone. Kurt couldn't help but gasp at the reverence he put into it as Blaine's fingers ghosted his forearm to pull him closer. The boy then nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck before he kissed there as well. Kurt leaned his head back instinctively and Blaine attacked his neck again, sucking gently at the place where he could find a pulse, he pulled away to blow on it, giving Kurt a pleasant chill. Kurt couldn't help but moan, for a nerd he knew how to make out. Blaine began to lick the abused area soothingly and Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy`s shoulders. The dapper boy then crawled onto all fours and licked a slow steady trail up Kurt`s jawline. 

The cheerleader moaned again and the sound triggered Blaine`s seconds later. Finally, Kurt couldn't take the torture anymore. His body was screaming for Blaine, the biggest nerd in school. Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Their noses bumped but they slowly found their pace. At first the kiss was languid and sensual, but it eventually got way more heated than Kurt expected. Blaine`s mouth tasted so good against his as Blaine easily picked him up by his hips and positioned him so that he was straddling his lap. Kurt lustfully ran his fingers through Blaine's hair loosening the curls from the gel`s grasp. Blaine`s tongue found its way to lick Kurt's bottom lip and he quickly granted the tongue access into his mouth. Blaine hummed with pleasure against Kurt's mouth and Kurt was surprised when he was even more turned on as Blaine grabbed his hips with his extremely large and strong hands. He was running one hand up and down his bare thigh barely going under his skirt and the other was very close to his ass. But Hell, Kurt didn't mind at all. Suddenly, the sound of door tumblers filled the closet and the boy`s senses were quickly assaulted by fluorescent lights. The whole Glee club was giggling at the very compromising position the boy`s were in. Kurt was the first to recover, he hurriedly stood up and held his hand out to Blaine, who looked completely dazed. His curls were all over the place in a very attractive looking way and Kurt almost gasped when he realized how handsome this boy really was. Blaine squinted for a minute. 

“My glasses!” He exclaimed as he just remembered and he turned around to look for them on the floor. Kurt appreciated the view as Blaine bent over and his jeans were pulled taut. Now how had the boy been hiding an ass like that? 

“They're on the coffee table, remember? C'mon Blaine, Ill lead you to them.” Kurt stated gently. Blaine really did have an aura of innocence around him, and he couldn't believe the boy had been that brash with him. Blaine got up and Kurt took his hand again to lead him back to the table where everyone was seated again. Blaine returned his glasses back to their rightful place just as Sugar announced again.

“All right! Who`s next?” Kurt sneaked a glance at Blaine and the boy smiled shyly at him. Yes, Kurt decided, definitely handsome. Sam smirked and leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear. 

“Show him a thing or two, Kurt?” He chuckled. Kurt barely acknowledged Sam`s remark as he saw a slow, small knowing smirk grace Blaine's lips from across the table. 

A couple hours later, The Cheerios wanted to leave, they were tired and Santana was on the verge of being sick. Kurt, of course was their designated driver so he had to leave too. He decided quickly about his next course of action. As he and the girls were leaving and making their grand exit, he slipped a piece of paper onto Blaine's lap as he passed, and gave him a smile. Kurt and the girls had left before Blaine had opened the note and his heart almost stopped as he read it. He slowly folded it again with a beaming smile. The note had said: “See you on Monday? ;)”. 

Maybe there was hope for him after all.


End file.
